


Секрет

by MirroringGlass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Doggy Style, F/M, Fingerfucking, Holidays, Lemon, Mystery, Oral Sex, Secrets, Spanking, Sub Hermione Granger, Top Harry, Vaginal Fingering, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirroringGlass/pseuds/MirroringGlass
Summary: Гарри не появляется на рождественском ужине Уизли, и Гермиона начинает расследование. Но когда она раскрывает секрет Гарри, то получает немного больше, чем рассчитывала...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Секрет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970580) by [MrBenzedrine89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBenzedrine89/pseuds/MrBenzedrine89). 



Гермиона Грейнджер была умной девушкой. Некоторые называли ее умнейшей ведьмой своего времени, и это прозвище нравилось ей гораздо больше, чем те, которые произносили за ее спиной шёпотом. Всезнайка. Выскочка. Любимица учителей. Но она никогда не винила себя за то, что была так умна. В конце концов, именно ее мозги спасали ее друзей снова и снова.

Возможно, именно поэтому в канун Рождества, когда, после праздничного ужина все Уизли разошлись по своим комнатам, она осталась рядом с Роном, который сидел на диване, неотрывно глядя в камин. Она точно знала, что если не спросит в чем дело сейчас, завтра не услышит от него ни слова.

— Он не пришел.

— Рон…

— Он ведь знал, как это важно для мамы, — Рон сердито смотрел в пол, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, в его взгляде таилось глубокое разочарование. — Он же сказал, что придет, не так ли? — он повернулся к Гермионе за подтверждением, и она кивнула.

— Да, Рон, не пришел. Но я уверена, что у него была серьезная причина, иначе он не пропустил бы праздник.

— Какая, например? Он с трудом отпросился из аврората специально на этот день. За три месяца, и для чего? Для того, чтобы побыть с нами. Мы его семья, Гермиона. Единственная семья, которая у него есть.

— Ну, это не совсем так, — ответила Гермиона, — у него есть тетя, и дядя, и кузен…

— Которые относились к нему, как к дерьму, всю жизнь! Он бы не променял нас на них!

— Я не говорила, что променял, просто заметила, что, технически, мы не единственная его семья.

— Ты видела Джинни прежде, чем она ушла к себе? Ее сердце разбито!

— Да, представляю, как ей нелегко после этого разрыва…

— Но Гарри сказал, что придет поговорить с ней сегодня! Он воскресил ее надежду, а потом просто… насрал на нее!

— Гарри не похож на того, кому… насрать на чьи-то надежды, Рон, — она потянулась за своей сумкой и встала с дивана. — Должно быть, что-то случилось.

— Куда ты? — он поднял голову.

— Поговорить с Гарри.

— Правильно, — Рон тоже вскочил с дивана, — я пойду с тобой.

— Нет! — резко сказала Гермиона, а затем добавила уже значительно мягче: — Я имею в виду… Ты у нас горячая голова, Рон. Я боюсь, как бы ты не сделал хуже. Последнее, что сейчас нужно Гарри — это толпа в его гостиной.

— С каких это пор я — толпа? — Рон поднял в удивлении брови, но все же сел обратно.

— Просто… доверься мне, — она наклонилась и погладила его по щеке, — я позвоню.

— О, прошу тебя, не заставляй меня брать в руки телефон! Давай воспользуемся совиной почтой, как все нормальные люди.

— С каких это пор мы нормальные? — Гермиона улыбнулась и направилась к выходу. — Передай Луне, что я ее люблю, ладно?

— Да она просто пошлет меня с похмелья, — Рон закатил глаза, но шутку оценил. Он махнул ей рукой, и Гермиона закрыла за собой дверь, выходя на свежий воздух. Когда она подошла к ограде, чтобы апарировать, она взглянула на огромную серебристую луну, одиноко висевшую в ночном небе.

«Такая красивая ночь, — подумала она, — а Гарри здесь нет».

Вздохнув, она вышла за ограду и сосредоточилась на пункте назначения. В следующий момент ее унес спиральный вихрь апарации, и последние свидетельства ее пребывания растворились в ночном воздухе.

Тук. Тук. Тук.

— Гарри, — прошептала Гермиона у двери дома номер двенадцать на площади Гриммо, — Гарри, если ты там, впусти меня.

Тишина была ей ответом. Тяжело вздохнув, она достала из кармана палочку и взломала дверь с помощью старого доброго «Алохомора».

После войны Гермиона и Джинни настояли на том, чтобы сделать в доме на площади Гриммо косметический ремонт, они хотели хоть как-то отвлечь Гарри от мыслей о смерти Сириуса. Дом все еще напоминал резиденцию Блэков, но истошно вопящие портреты магов-расистов переехали на чердак, а темномагические артефакты — в отдел тайн Министерства Магии. Стены были покрыты новой краской, полы — коврами, и повсюду стояла новая мебель. Это был уже не тот зловещий покрытый плесенью особняк, что раньше, но Гермиона все равно почувствовала, как холодок пробежал по коже, стоило ей войти.

— Гарри! — снова позвала она, снимая шарф и бросая его на вешалку с пальто неподалеку. — Гарри Джеймс Поттер!

Снова тишина.

Сняв пальто и перчатки, Гермиона некоторое время грела руки перед медленно умирающим камином, то и дело подбрасывая в него поленья. Согревшись, она продолжила исследовать недра мрачного поместья Блэков, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху. Она надеялась застать Кричера за уборкой и хорошенько его расспросить. Эльф был порядком озадачен, когда Гарри подарил ему бейсболку и тем самым освободил его. И хотя Кричер настаивал на том, чтобы все равно остаться здесь и работать до конца своих дней, Гарри сказал, что без подобающей оплаты труда и выходных он ему этого не позволит. Кричер, после долгих стенаний и проклятий в адрес Гермионы и Рона (потому что, конечно же, именно они были во всем виноваты!), старый эльф уступил просьбам своего бывшего хозяина и, судя по всему, у него сегодня выходной.

— Кричер! — не теряла надежды Гермиона. — Ты здесь?

Тишина приветствовала ее, словно старого друга.

Гермиона вздохнула.

«Именно то, чего я боялась!»

Она проверила кухню, гостиную, комнату с фамильным древом Блэков, даже чулан под лестницей. Ничего. Никого.

Теперь оставалось всего два направления для поисков: вниз по крутой лестнице в подвал или на второй этаж наверх. Вверх звучало лучше, чем вниз, и Гермиона стала подниматься по скрипучей лестнице, крепко держась за перила, чтобы не упасть.

Комната Гарри оказалась на удивление… прибранной. Обычно небрежный, теперь он держал свою одежду аккуратно сложенной на крышке большого сундука в углу комнаты. Его постель была убрана, а на стойке совы было совсем немного помета. Гермиона изогнула бровь, заметив, что единственным неорганизованным беспорядком в комнате были книги, разбросанные по комнате тут и там.

Как странно…

Она подошла к ближайшей стопке и подняла верхний том. Это был старый учебник по зельям, триста девяносто четыре страницы. Загнутый уголок листа подсказал ей, где Гарри остановился. Гермиона вздохнула. Столько лет прошло, а он все еще не смог найти в себе сил, чтобы пользоваться закладками.

«Это же…» — она пробегала строчки взглядом, словно завороженная. Гермиона осторожно положила книгу на кровать и подошла к следующей стопке, внимательно читая названия на корешках. Кусочки головоломки вот-вот должны были сложиться в целую картину, когда со стороны дверного проема раздался хриплый голос:

— И почему я не удивлен?

— Гарри! — Гермиона подпрыгнула на месте от звука его голоса, она не слышала, как он вошел. Темные волосы были растрепаны даже больше, чем обычно, щеки и подбородок покрывала толстая щетина. Левая линза его очков треснула, так что создавалось ощущение, что он только что вышел победителем из тяжелой битвы. На нем был просто свитер с длинным рукавом, тот, который Джинни подарила ему на Рождество, и обыкновенные маггловские джинсы. Гарри выглядел так, словно не спал несколько дней.

— Ты меня напугал, — нахмурилась она.

— Прости, — ответил Гарри, прислонившись к дверному косяку. — Ты разве не знаешь, что это невежливо — заходить в чью-то комнату без разрешения?

— О, давай поговорим о том, что на самом деле невежливо, — она обвиняюще ткнула в него пальцем и Гарри слегка покраснел, — все с ума сходят, пытаясь понять, почему ты не пришел сегодня.

— Мне очень жаль.

— Ты очень много извиняешься, но ничего не объясняешь!

Гарри равнодушно пожал плечами:

— Я был занят.

— Занят?

— Да… как-то… навалилось все.

— Навалилось все? — ведьма издала издевательский смешок. — Ты же понимаешь, что я и на секунду на это не куплюсь?

Гарри нахмурился и Гермиона поняла, что интуиция ее не обманула. Он никогда не был хорошим лжецом, особенно когда дело доходило до того, чтобы лгать Гермионе Грейнджер. Она снова усмехнулась.

— Немного легкого чтения, а? — она вытащила из стопки толстую книгу, которая вырывалась из руки и ревела, как дикий зверь. Гарри пытался казаться безучастным, но даже легкая тень тревоги в его глазах заставила желудок Гермионы сжаться от дурного предчувствия. — Гарри…

— Ничего особенного, Гермиона, — он указал на книги, — просто исследование для аврората.

— С каких это пор аврорат интересует, — она перевернула вырывающуюся книгу обложкой к себе и громко прочла: — «Werwolfe Sind Wehrhaft». Ты умеешь читать по-немецки?

Гарри сжал челюсти.

— Достаточно, Гермиона. Ты можешь просто… — он закрыл глаза, — ты можешь просто уйти?

— Я никуда не пойду, — ответила она уверенно, хотя ее колени под юбкой тряслись так сильно, что ей пришлось присесть на кровать. Адреналин тек по венам вместо крови. 

— Покажи мне.

Его зеленые глаза снова открылись, и он уставился на нее.

— А?

— Покажи мне, — снова сказала она, гораздо медленнее на этот раз, — я не уйду отсюда, пока ты это не сделаешь.

— Да ничего у меня нет, я не…

— Не лги мне, Гарри! — Гермиона почти швырнула в него книгу. Она подняла руку с книгой, готовая запустить том ему в голову, но остановила себя в последний момент, посчитав, что книга такого обращения не заслужила. Ее руки опустились, тяжелая книга ударила по коленям. Слезы полились из глаз.

— Я твой лучший друг. Ты должен был прийти ко мне сразу же, как это случилось! Разве ты не понимаешь, что я сделаю все для тебя?

Запустив пальцы в непослушные волосы, Гарри глубоко вздохнул.

— Гермиона, я должен был удостовериться сам прежде, чем скажу кому-то…

— Покажи мне.

И, после стольких лет непоколебимого доверия, он послушал ее. Гарри пересек комнату, сел на кровать рядом с Гермионой и взял ее за руку, слегка сжав ее.

— Хорошо.

Он отпустил ее руку и потянулся назад, стаскивая свитер и рубашку со спины через голову. Гарри обнажил спину, плечи и неприятную рану, все еще красную и сырую, чуть выше его правого плеча.

Гермиона не задержала дыхания, не вскрикнула и не отшатнулась. Она просто приложила ладонь к его спине, глядя на рану с исключительно медицинским интересом. Его мышцы напряглись под рукой и Гермиона успокаивающе погладила его вдоль позвоночника, склоняясь ближе, чтобы лучше рассмотреть.

— Когда? — спросила она.

— Месяц назад, — Гарри, казалось, расслабился от ее прикосновения, неосознанно наклоняясь ближе. — Я возглавлял операцию в Неаполе, не знал, что за мной следят… И как-то ночью на меня напали.

— Что сказал аврор Робертс? — она ждала ответа, но его не последовало. — Гарри, ты ведь сказал начальству, не так ли?

— Я не смог.

— Не смог он! Такие вещи опасно держать в секрете!

— Думаешь, я этого не знаю? — Гарри отстранился от нее и даже отсел подальше, он снова надел свитер. — Я в курсе, что это рискованно, но я должен быть уверен.

— И… ты уверен?

Гарри закрыл лицо руками и потер усталые глаза. Он был близок к тому, чтобы заплакать, но держался из последних сил, как он всегда делал. Если и было что-то, в чем Гарри Поттер был особенно хорош, так это способность держаться, даже когда весь мир против него.

— Прошлой ночью…

Гермиона снова вздохнула, но на этот раз по совершенно другой причине. Каждой клеточкой своего тела она хотела броситься к Гарри и обнять его. Она хотела поддержать своего лучшего друга и сказать ему, что все будет хорошо. Она хотела, чтобы он знал, что не одинок, и она будет здесь, несмотря ни на что. Но она также знала, что слова не могут изменить того, что произошло с Гарри. Слова не помогут решить проблему, которая навсегда изменила его жизнь.

— Сними рубашку, Гарри.

Он посмотрел на нее в замешательстве:

— Что?

— Ты меня слышал, — проговорила она самым авторитарным тоном, на который сейчас была способна, и прищелкнула пальцами. Это сработало, и Гарри снял рубашку, положив ее на кровать рядом с собой. Гермиона встала и подошла к рабочему столу в углу комнаты, некоторое время она искала что-то на нем, а затем спросила:

— Нож для писем, который я тебе подарила на день рождения. Где ты его держишь?

— О, эм… в правом ящике.

Гермиона открыла ящик и обнаружила знакомый серебряный нож с рукояткой в виде головы гиппогрифа. Она обернулась, подошла к Гарри и заметила страх в его глазах.

— Что ты…

— Ты мне доверяешь?

Беспокойство на его лице сменилось нежной улыбкой.

— Большую часть моей жизни.

— Тогда повернись.

Кивнув, Гарри сглотнул и сел на кровать ближе к середине, скрестив ноги и слегка наклонившись вперед. Гермиона встала коленями на кровать и осторожно приложила серебряный нож к его ране. Он зашипел от боли, когда плоть стала срастаться, и кожа буквально вскипела, регенерируя под лезвием ножа. Вскоре единственным напоминанием о ране стали два шрама в форме полумесяца. Отпечатки зубов.

— Вопреки распространенным маггловским заблуждениям, серебро способно излечить укусы оборотня…

Эти слова так и повисли в воздухе, потому что Гарри резко схватил Гермиону за руку, притянул к себе и обнял. Она вздрогнула, когда он прикоснулся к ней, и выронила нож на кровать. Гарри уткнулся лицом ей в плечо и выдохнул:

— Спасибо.

Ее губы дрогнули, и улыбка осветила лицо. Ну что ж, это явно лучше, чем если бы он держал ее на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Она осторожно наклонилась вперед, взяла нож и легко подбросила его в воздух, с тихим звяканьем он приземлился на столе. Гермиона положила подбородок на здоровое плечо Гарри и прошептала: «Всегда пожалуйста».  
Они сидели так некоторое время и не говорили ни слова. Да им это было и не нужно. Их дружба была сейчас чем-то глубоким и осязаемым. И только когда Гарри вздохнул, Гермиона решилась снова заговорить, осторожно поглаживая большим пальцем свежие шрамы на его плече.

— Ты из-за этого порвал с Джинни месяц назад, не так ли?

— Она заслуживает большего.

— Гарри, — прорычала она и высвободилась из объятий, чтобы немного отползти и посмотреть на него. Теперь она сидела напротив него, скрестив ноги и взяв его руки в свои, — Ремус Люпин был оборотнем, и он жил полной жизнью, ты просто не можешь поставить на себе крест!

— Я не это имел в виду. Я все это знаю, просто… Джин, она уже достаточно натерпелась.

— На ее брата напал оборотень! Я думаю, она поймет, как никто!

— Да нет же, — лицо Гарри исказилось каким-то болезненным смущением, — все не так просто. Она теперь… пахнет по-другому.

— По-другому? — Гермиона изогнула бровь, это была какая-то новая информация. — Это как?

— Как бы я ни хотел, чтобы все было по-прежнему, похоже, что я теперь чувствую… ну, ее феромоны, или что-то вроде того.

Гермиона не смогла сдержаться. Она хихикнула.

— Это не смешно, Гермиона!

— Прости, — она попыталась прикрыть рот рукой, но все равно время от времени фыркала. — Я знаю, что не смешно, просто… Слышать от тебя слово «феромоны»… Ну, это по меньшей мере забавно.

— Отлично. Рад, что смог тебя развлечь.

Она прочистила горло, придала себе серьезный вид и сказала:

— Прости. Продолжай.

— Все в порядке.

— Серьезно, продолжай, я не буду смеяться.

— Забудь.

— Еще чего! — Гермиона выпрямила спину. — Ты говоришь, что не можешь больше быть с Джинни, потому что твои новые волчьи способности не находят ее сексуально привлекательной?

Гарри покраснел от носа и до кончиков ушей.

— Черт возьми, когда ты так говоришь, это звучит, как диагноз!

— Не могу удержаться, — она улыбнулась. — Это так увлекательно!

Гарри рассмеялся.

— Только ты находишь такие вещи увлекательными, Гермиона.

— Неправда! Есть множество ученых, которые бы отдали руку на отсечение, чтобы узнать, что происходит в организме молодого здорового оборотня!

— Не называй меня так. Я Гарри, ладно? Просто Гарри.

Это замечание отрезвило ее, и Гермиона задумчиво погладила свою нижнюю губу.

— Конечно, извини. Просто это… слишком много, чтобы уложить в голове все сразу.

— Кому ты рассказываешь! — ухмыльнулся он. Гермиона вытащила палочку и указала на его лицо, — эй, что ты… — он прервался, когда она произнесла «Oculus reparo».

Гарри снял очки, посмотрел на целую, совсем, как новую, линзу и произнес:

— Ты великолепна, ты знаешь это?

— Это просто заклинание. Одно из тех, которые тебе давно пора выучить, — она протянула к нему руку и ободряюще сжала его плечо.

Гарри положил руку на ее ладонь и потянул ее к своей груди, Гермиона почувствовала, как бьется его сердце.

— А может, я знаю? — тонкая усмешка появилась на его лице. — Может, я просто каждый раз жду, что ты починишь их для меня?

Он надел очки и посмотрел ей в глаза. Было что-то новое в том, как он смотрел на этот раз, как будто видел ее впервые. Пальцы на ее запястье слегка сжались, а зрачки расширились.

— Ты… очень красивая, Гермиона.

Настала ее очередь краснеть, Гермиона опустила взгляд и смотрела теперь только на их сомкнутые руки.

— Твои гормоны будут некоторое время… пошаливать после первой трансформации.

— Ты всегда мне нравилась, — сказал он. — И ты пахнешь… очень хорошо.

Сердце Гермионы забилось сильнее, и она положила свободную руку на грудь, чтобы не дать ему выпрыгнуть. Должно быть то, что она все еще держала руку на его груди, такой теплой и твердой, спровоцировало всплеск ее собственных гормонов. Не то, чтобы она раньше не замечала, как Гарри изменился за последние несколько лет работы в аврорате… Она просто никогда не позволяла себе слишком долго на него смотреть, ведь он был ее другом, и долгое время встречался с Джинни. А между тем его тощая фигура изменилась, став более мужественной, мускулы оплетали его тело. Не такие, как у Виктора Крама, но твердые и пластичные.

— Ты тоже это чувствуешь, да? — спросил он чуть громче шепота.

— Это… ммм… твоя физиология, — говорить становилось все труднее, — просто естественное поведение гормонов в твоем организме. Многие оборотни, как известно… возбуждены после трансформации.

— О, так я возбужден? — поддразнил Гарри, заставив ее ерзать на месте и попытаться освободить свою руку из его хватки. Но он не двигался с места и держал ее крепко.

— По всем признакам — да, — она указала на его брюки, которые весьма красноречиво вздулись в области паха. Волна смущения прокатилась по ее позвоночнику, Гермиона закусила губу и пробормотала: — Тебя нужно уложить в постель, ты выглядишь так, будто не спал неделю.

— Ты правда хочешь уложить меня в постель? — это была всего лишь шутка, но тем не менее, его дыхание участилось, а изумрудные глаза изучали подругу с интересом.

— Прекрати, — Гермиона ударила его в грудь свободной рукой, и Гарри засмеялся. Но тембр его голоса был необычным, к нему примешивалось что-то еще, чего Гермиона никогда раньше не замечала, какие-то мрачные нотки. Медленно, очень медленно он потянул ее руку от своей груди вниз, а его свободная рука в это время легко поглаживала ее колено.

— Гермиона, ты пахнешь очень, очень хорошо…

— Это все стряпня Молли, — возразила она. Ей нравилась сила, с которой он держал ее, направлял ее, и все еще оставался нежным. Когда ее рука достигла пупка, она провела пальцами по канавкам на его животе, и ее дыхание успокоилось. Было что-то восхитительно-чувственное в том, как он смотрел на нее. Никто еще не смотрел на нее так, будто пожирая глазами.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, — ты всегда рядом со мной, Гермиона. Я не знаю, что бы я делал без тебя.

Гермиона покраснела снова.

— Я знаю.

Он отпустил ее руки, и Гермиона положила ладони ему на плечи, опрокидывая на кровать. Он не сопротивлялся, и его голова легко коснулась подушек. Нависая над ним, Гермиона наклонилась и поцеловала его в лоб, там, где шрам.

— Отдыхай, Гарри.

Гарри поднял руку и коснулся ее локтя.

— Сегодня Сочельник.

Теперь они смотрели друг другу в глаза, находясь так близко, что, казалось, вот-вот столкнутся носами.

— Я в курсе.

— Останься со мной.

— Гарри…

— Просто сегодня я не… Я не хочу быть один. Пожалуйста.

Гермиона никогда не любила ему отказывать, тем более сейчас речь шла о том, что действительно может помочь ему почувствовать себя лучше. Так что она кивнула, опустилась на постель рядом с ним, и Гарри обнял ее за шею, прижимая к себе. Они не делили постель с тех пор, как закончилась Вторая Магическая Война. В палатке по ночам было невыносимо холодно, так что они спали вместе просто для того, чтобы не замерзнуть к утру. Тогда это было так невинно, но сегодня совершенно по-другому. Его пальцы бродили вверх и вниз по ее плечу, пока другой рукой Гарри закрывал жалюзи, а затем погасил свечу на тумбочке просто махнув на нее рукой.

— Ну надо же, ты действительно стал мастером беспалочковой магии.

— У меня был хороший учитель.

— Я рада, что ты внимательно меня слушал, — улыбнулась она.

Через минуту он добавил уже серьезнее:

— Я не хочу говорить Рону обо всем этом. По крайней мере пока.

— Ты вообще кому-нибудь рассказывал?

Гарри помолчал немного, обдумывая ответ, а затем сказал:

— Я знал, что ты догадаешься быстрее других. Я потому и начал читать все, что только нашел о ликантропии, чтобы не выглядеть идиотом, когда это случится.

— Гарри…

— Да я шучу… Ну, или вроде того, — он обнял ее крепче, — я рад, что ты пришла, и мы достигли взаимопонимания.

— Я тоже.

— Хочешь, еще чего-нибудь вместе достигнем?

Гермиона подняла голову и уставилась на Гарри, она резко выдернула подушку из-под его головы и с размаху припечатала ему ее прямо на лицо.

Он засмеялся, поймал подушку и опустил ее на пол, где Гермиона не могла ее достать.

— Прости, ничего не могу с собой поделать. Я «возбужден», как ты это называешь.

— Может, мне уйти?

— Да перестань, я просто дурачусь. Ну, знаешь, немного здорового смеха, чтобы снять напряжение? Лучший друг, рассказывающий тебе страшные тайны, которые ты не в состоянии переварить — такое кому угодно может мозг взорвать! — он поднял подушку и ударил подругу по бедру. — Ты настолько умна, что это выходит тебе боком!

— Мне это уже говорили, — она закатила глаза и принялась тыкать его подушкой с удвоенным энтузиазмом.

— Не пойми меня неправильно, — защищаясь от нападения, сказал он, — я считаю, что у тебя потрясающий интеллект. Мне жаль, что я никогда не смогу стать таким же умным, как ты.

— Представляю, насколько у тебя скучная жизнь, — с сарказмом проговорила она, — ты же сам ни до чего догадаться не можешь!

Гарри перевернулся на бок и положил руку ей на живот, а затем принялся безжалостно щекотать, заставляя Гермиону то сгибаться пополам от смеха, то откидываться назад в надежде схватить ртом хоть немного воздуха.

— Ахаха! Хватит! Хватит! — она хихикала, зажмурившись от удовольствия, и чувствовала, как эндорфины затопляют ее мозг. Следующее, что она почувствовала, это как рука Гарри на ее животе прекратила двигаться, и он прикусил мочку ее уха и нежно потянул ее.

Стыдно. Ей было чертовски стыдно. И так хорошо! Стон удовольствия сорвался с ее губ, когда Гарри отпустил мочку ее уха, чтобы облизать кожу вокруг раковины и прошептать:

— У тебя самая потрясающая улыбка на свете.

Ладонь Гарри нежно, но уверенно гладила ее по животу, а его губы ласкали кожу за ухом, спускаясь горячими, нежными поцелуями все ниже по шее.

Гермиона еще не знала, как реагировать на происходящее ей самой, но ее тело уже реагировало положительно, наслаждаясь мягкостью его губ и теплой влагой языка. Его горячее дыхание растекалось по коже, соблазняя ее.

— Ммм, — она услышала свой собственный стон будто издалека, когда Гарри провел языком вдоль пульсирующей артерии. — Это…

— Тсс, — прошептал он. — Тебе нравится?

— Да, да…

— Вот и хорошо, — улыбнулся он и наградил ее мягким поцелуем, — очень хорошо, Гермиона. — То, как Гарри произносил сейчас ее имя, было похоже на какое-то прекрасное и могущественное заклинание. Она и не знала, что ее имя может звучать так красиво из чьих-то уст. — Я продолжу?

Со всей своей искренностью и против всех своих убеждений, она кивнула. В следующий момент Гарри обнял ее и притянул к себе, их тела подходили друг другу, как два кусочка головоломки. Гарри убрал каштановые локоны с ее шеи и принялся целовать ее снова, на этот раз с гораздо большим рвением.

— В тебе говорят гормоны, — она пыталась быть рассудительной даже когда он запустил руку ей под рубашку и стал поглаживать нежную кожу живота.

— Не волнует, — фыркнул ей в шею он.

— На самом деле я тебя не очень привлекаю.

Рука на ее животе на секунду застыла, а затем Гарри прижал ее тело к себе еще сильнее.

— Ты меня всегда привлекала, — неопровержимое доказательство его слов прижалось к заднице Гермионы, подтверждая эту точку зрения, — ты всегда вытаскивала меня из неприятностей. — Он легко лизнул ее шею. — И верила в меня, — он поднял свободную руку и собрал в кулак волосы у нее на затылке. — Позволь мне показать тебе, насколько я тебя ценю.

— Это просто волк в тебе.

— Ну, волк во мне тоже хочет быть в тебе.

Может быть из-за этих слов, которые Гарри проворчал из-за ее плеча или из-за тепла его тела, или из-за того, как он держал ее, Гермиона почувствовала, как между ног стало очень влажно, и покраснела. 

— Гарри…

Рука на животе спускалась все ниже и ниже, пока не достигла края юбки. Гарри шумно вздохнул.

— Ты уже такая мокрая.

Он положил руку ей на плечо, собрал мягкую ткань блузы в кулак и произнес:

— Сними это для меня.

— Я…

— Сейчас же, — этот тон не был похож на приказ, но, тем не менее, требовал повиновения. Гермиона еще никогда не чувствовала ничего подобного в объятиях человека, над которым не имела никакой власти. Были ли всему причиной животные инстинкты Гарри, или его желание обладать ею всегда было с ним, глубоко спрятанное, оно лишь ожидало повода, чтобы проявиться? Так или иначе, это заставило ее дотянуться до нижней части ее рубашки и вытащить ее из юбки. Гарри помог ей сделать остальное, сняв рубашку через голову и бросив через кровать на пол.

Его сильные руки заставили ее откинуться на спину. Гарри сел на нее сверху, сжимая ее бедра ногами. Он посмотрел на нее сверху вниз, и его зрачки расширились сильнее, дыхание участилось, сквозь черты его лица проглянуло что-то животное. Он облизнул верхнюю губу, рассматривая контраст между кремовой кожей Гермионы и ее цветным бюстгальтером.

— Это тоже придется снять, — усмехнулся он, кивая на лифчик. Когда он схватил его и сильно дернул, чтобы разорвать, Гермиона ударила его по руке и воскликнула: «Он дорогой!». Они встретились глазами и засмеялись. Гермиона и не предполагала, что это будет так… естественно, лежать под ним, так удобно.

— Извини, — улыбнулся он, — если хочешь — перевернись, я сниму его осторожно.

— Стоит ли нам вообще… делать это? — она закусила губу и заметила, как Гарри скривился от ее слов.

— Для меня нет ничего, что стоило бы больше, — сказал он, наклоняясь, чтобы прикоснуться к ее щеке. Прикосновение было таким теплым и знакомым, что Гермиона почувствовала, как ее сердце тает. Гарри-человек, которого она знала и любила, проступил сквозь эту новую волчью личность так отчетливо, что она расслабилась и кивнула ему в ответ. Почему-то она знала, что сейчас все равно не сможет отказаться: даже если это опасно, даже если запрещено. Дорога от дружбы к чему-то большему всегда вымощена добрыми намерениями, но это не гарантирует, что она не закончится полным провалом. Так почему же она позволяет этому продолжаться? Почему не может найти причины, чтобы просто уложить Гарри спать и проведать его на следующее утро?

Может быть потому, что в глубине души она жаждала такого сексуального приключения очень и очень давно.

Может быть потому, что в тайне она наслаждалась этой новой стороной Гарри, такой смелой и властной.

Может быть потому, что ей вообще не нужна причина.

И прежде, чем она успела сказать ему, что согласна, Гарри убрал руку со щеки и заставил ее запрокинуть голову, обнажив шею. Он подался вперед и припал к ее горлу волной будоражащих, чувственных поцелуев. Он действительно напоминал в тот момент волка, пожирающего свою добычу, и Гермиона стонала под ним, трепеща и выгибаясь. Коварный аврор воспользовался этим, чтобы подсунуть под нее руку и быстрым движением расстегнуть лифчик. Холодный воздух коснулся ее разгоряченной груди, и Гермиона порывисто вздохнула, когда Гарри потянул лифчик на себя, а затем торжествующе потряс им в воздухе.

— Смотри-ка, и переворачиваться не пришлось! — он бросил лифчик через плечо и снова поцеловал ее.

Гермиона подняла руки и зарылась пальцами в его непослушные волосы. Язык Гарри без труда проник в ее рот, чтобы танцевать с ее собственным. Гермиона чувствовала вкус мятного чая и запах мужского тела, полного сексуальной энергии. Гарри поднял сначала одну ее руку над головой, затем вторую, и крепко прижал ее кисти к подушке. Между поцелуями он слегка покусывал ее губы. Свободной рукой он играл с мягкими завитками ее волос, накручивая кофейные локоны на пальцы.

— Ммм, — он прервал поцелуй, чтобы прикоснуться кончиком носа к ее уху, — я чувствую, как ты возбуждена. Я слышу, как бьется твое сердце под кожей. И на вкус, — он лизнул ее шею, — ты просто восхитительна.

— Боже! — выдохнула Гермиона, крепче сжав его волосы.

— Можно мне попробовать тебя всю?

— Да, — услышала она свой голос между громогласными ударами сердца.

Гарри спустился ниже и слегка прикусил кожу в районе ключицы.

— Рон просто идиот. Он никогда не ценил то, что у него было.

Он провел языком между ее вздымающимися грудями, стал целовать чувствительную кожу вокруг ее левого соска, а затем вдруг взял его зубами.

— Черт! — застонала Гермиона, когда ее сосок оказался между его зубами. Гарри принялся посасывать его, плотно сжимая губами и массировать рукой ее грудь. Когда он отпустил сосок и стал играть с ним языком, Гермиона не выдержала и, согнув ноги в коленях, прошептала: — Не останавливайся, Гарри. Боже, это просто великолепно…

К ее ужасу, он тут же прервался, но только для того, чтобы обратить свое внимание на другую грудь и повторить то же самое с ней, за что был вознаграждён дрожащим от удовольствия стоном. Никто еще не прикасался к ней таким образом. Да, у нее были любовники, но никто из них не желал так страстно угодить ей. Она чувствовала влагу между ног и знала, что это из-за Гарри. Так или иначе, это была чертовски возбуждающая игра. Гарри откуда-то знал о ее надеждах, мечтах, слабостях и сильных сторонах. Он знал почти все, что нужно было знать о молодой женщине и теперь… он узнает ее полностью.

Закончив с грудью, он стал спускаться ниже, оставляя влажную дорожку на ее животе, пока не остановился у края юбки. Гарри поднял голову, посмотрел на Гермиону и сказал:

— Раздвинь для меня ноги, — и когда она это сделала, он улыбнулся и добавил: — Хорошая девочка.

«Хорошая девочка? — подумала она. — Почему это звучит так чертовски горячо?»

Гарри медленно поднял ее юбку вверх по бедрам, обнажив то, что было скрыто лишь тонкой полоской шелковой ткани. Он устроился между ее ног и потерся щетиной о внутреннюю сторону бедра.

— Как давно я этого хотел, — услышала она его голос, когда он подцепил пальцами ее трусики и потянул вниз, — так давно, но я не мог… — он резко дернул материал и белье разошлось по швам. Гарри поднес его к лицу и жадно вдохнул запах. — Боже, Гермиона, я не могу себя больше сдерживать.

В следующий момент он обвил ее бедра руками, склонился над ней и взял свой приз в рот.

Гермиона едва не вздрогнула под ним, когда его теплый язык прикоснулся к ее мягким складкам. Сначала ей показалось, будто он ест ее, как последнюю еду на свете. Он был таким хищным в тот момент, нетерпеливо прижимаясь к ее влажной промежности и облизывая пульсирующий клитор. Куда только подевался тот робкий мальчик, которого она знала со школы? Его место занял сильный, уверенный в себе человек, полный бушующего тестостерона с единственной целью: удовольствие и подчинение Гермионы Грейнджер.

— Гарри, — всхлипнула она, сжимая в кулак его волосы и наслаждаясь движениями его языка, — вот здесь. Прямо здесь. О, черт…

Гарри мягко обвел ее клитор языком и поцеловал его.

— Я мог бы наслаждаться тобой всю ночь, — признался он с пламенным возбуждением.

Гермиона немедленно покраснела, она поблагодарила судьбу за то, что в комнате темно, и никто этого не заметит. Она даже не думала, что Гарри знает такие слова, и это открытие было весьма… возбуждающим. Почти таким же возбуждающим, как тот момент, когда он, продолжая стимулировать ее клитор языком, вставил внутрь палец.

— О, святая Цирцея! — Гермиона выгнулась и откинула голову назад, подаваясь вперед, навстречу этим движениям. Гарри просунул палец дальше до самой костяшки, заставляя Гермиону стонать громче. Он продолжал искать особую точку внутри ее тела, продолжая вылизывать ее киску с ослепительной тщательностью. И, когда он, наконец, нашел ее, Гермиона издала тихий крик, ее глаза закрылись, бедра задрожали.

— Кричи для меня, — поощрил он. Его палец входил в нее снова и снова, заставляя ее двигать бедрами и буквально размазывать клитор по его языку.

Гермиона была близка к экстазу.

— Гарри… О, Гарри, ты же сейчас… заставишь меня…

Она не знала, как у него получилось заставить ее кончить так быстро, но стенки ее влагалища сомкнулись вокруг его пальца, в то время как быстрые движения его языка стимулировали клитор.

Звезды вспыхнули перед ее глазами, Гермиона закричала от удовольствия, ее ноги задрожали, а кожа покрылась росой эйфории.

Гарри продолжал двигать пальцем внутри нее, слизывая всю влагу, чтобы почувствовать ее вкус даже после того, как она кончила.

— Еще раз, — прошептал он ее чувствительной кнопке, прежде чем начать все заново. На этот раз он просунул два пальца в ее истекающий соками проход и ускорил темп. И, двигаясь таким образом, он прошептал самые эротичные слова, которые когда-либо говорили Гермионе Грейнджер:

— Все эти ночи в бегах… Я потерял счет тому, сколько раз хотел засунуть в тебя пальцы и заставить стонать так, как сейчас. Я удовлетворял свои желания, представляя, как ты будешь выглядеть, изгибаясь на кровати с моим членом внутри. Ты хочешь этого, Гермиона? Хочешь, я возьму тебя сзади и покажу все те годы, что мы пропустили?

— Да, черт возьми, да, пожалуйста…

И вот она оказалась на животе прежде, чем успела подумать об этом. Гарри перевернул ее одной рукой, слизывая сладость ее сока с другой. С поразительной, нечеловеческой силой он поднял ее и поставил на четвереньки. У Гермионы не было ни сил, ни воли спорить, вместо этого она полностью погрузилась в свои ощущения. В следующий момент Гарри хлестко ударил ее по заднице и схватил за бедро. Послышался звон пряжки от ремня и шорох одежды.

— Моя Гермиона, — голос Гарри сейчас не был похож на его собственный, скорее на рычание дикого зверя, скрывающегося в его груди. Гермиона почувствовала, как что-то горячее и твердое прикоснулось к ней сзади и уперлась рукой в подушку, когда Гарри подался вперед и резко вошел в нее.

— Ах! — она зажмурилась, почувствовав его полностью в себе. Она привыкла к совсем другим ощущениям, когда мужчина входит в нее медленно и в животе будто проносится ласковый вихрь. Сейчас же это было похоже на падение с огромной высоты на американских горках. Она слышала рваное дыхание Гарри за спиной, он осторожно погладил ее вдоль позвоночника.

— Черт возьми, — прошептал он и сильнее сдавил ее бедро пальцами, — такая тугая…

Через мгновение он опомнился и наклонился к ней, чтобы поцеловать в плечо и спросить, в порядке ли она. Он переключался с одной личности на другую пугающе быстро. Гермионе потребовалась вся ее воля, чтобы не начать попросту умолять:

— Двигайся, Гарри, — прошептала она. — Не дразни меня, давай.

Но он не торопился, целуя ее спину и медленно подаваясь вперед, тогда Гермиона вцепилась в простыню, надавила на него и вобрала в себя последние дюймы.

— Да! — она распахнула глаза и посмотрела на него через плечо. На его щеках был намек на румянец, но в целом он выглядел вполне комфортно, когда наклонился к ней снова, чтобы поцеловать.

— Как ты хочешь? Мягко? — он медленно качнул бедрами, — или жестко? — он внезапно вошел в нее глубже, Гермиона вскрикнула и упала на локти. — О, я вижу моя леди предпочитает пожёстче?

Он рассмеялся, а затем снова вставил в нее член так глубоко, что его яйца ударились о ее клитор.

В этот момент Гермиона не думала, не чувствовала и даже не видела ничего. Все, что она могла ощущать это то, как Гарри входит в нее снова и снова самым грубым, самым нескромным способом из возможных. Она стонала, как шлюха, и чувствовала себя чертовски уязвимой. Но вскоре она обнаружила, что быть уязвимой рядом с Гарри не так уж и плохо. В конце концов она доверяла ему свою жизнь, нет ничего странного в том, чтобы доверять ему и в сексе тоже. Так что она подчинилась своим первобытным инстинктам и позволила ему обладать ей.

— Ммм, черт, Гарри…

— Ты здорово смотришься, Гермиона, — шлеп! Он ударил ее по заднице, — принимаешь, как хорошая девочка. Ты ведь моя хорошая девочка, правда?

— Да, я твоя хорошая девочка, — сказала она и закусила нижнюю губу, чтобы не кричать.

— Ты сделаешь для меня все, правда же?

— Гарри!

— Правда?

— Все, — выдохнула она, когда он схватил ее за волосы, — все, что захочешь!

— Я хочу, чтобы ты стала плохой, — все еще держа ее за волосы, он резко вдавил ее голову в подушку, из-за чего ее задница поднялась выше. — Сегодня ночь перед Рождеством, Гермиона. Я думаю, ты должна побывать в списке плохих девочек хоть раз.

Это определенно было не то, что можно услышать каждый день от Гарри Джеймса Поттера! Гермиона почувствовала, как все ее тело буквально вспыхнуло от смущения и возбуждения.

— Ммм, накажи меня, Гарри, — согласилась она, — я была такой непослушной.

— Твою мать, — Гарри вышел и вошел в нее снова на всю длину, его яйца, бьющиеся прямо в клитор и угол под которым он входил в нее — все это сводило с ума.

— Еще немного… заставь меня кончить… Боже, я сейчас… О, Господи, да! Да!

И Гермиона снова упала в бездну наслаждения, крича его имя, также, как и в первый раз. Он усмехнулся, когда почувствовал, как стенки ее влагалища сжимаются вокруг него и, через несколько сильных толчков, кончил тоже, пролившись в ее горячую глубину.

— Гер… миона, — прошептал он, положив голову ей на спину, когда они оба распластались на кровати. Комната была заполнена тишиной, ее прерывало только их тяжелое дыхание. Пот блестел на телах. Гарри лег рядом, поймал ее взгляд и вдруг начал смеяться. Гермиона не смогла удержаться и присоединилась к нему.

— Почему ты смеешься? — спросила она, пряча лицо в подушку, чтобы скрыть румянец.

— Да я просто, — Гарри улыбался, как нашкодивший школьник, — что я сказал? Список плохих девочек?

Гермиона выглянула из-под подушки и улыбнулась. Даже после оргазма она не ощущала стыда, который, как ей казалось, должен был захлестнуть ее после секса с лучшим другом. Вместо этого она чувствовала себя умиротворенной.

— Ты просто Казанова, — поддразнила она.

Гарри притянул ее к себе и обнял. Смех прекратился, когда он легонько прикоснулся носом к ее щеке и сказал:

— Спасибо.

— За секс?

— За то, что приехала ко мне, была здесь со мной и не убежала в ужасе, когда узнала правду, — он помолчал немного, а потом добавил: — Но и за секс тоже могу сказать спасибо, если хочешь.

Она прижалась к его груди и пробормотала:

— Я всегда буду с тобой, Гарри.

Гарри, казалось, некоторое время серьезно обдумывал ее слова, а затем обвил ее руками еще крепче.

— Я знаю, Гермиона, и мне это нравится… Я правда не представляю, что бы я без тебя делал, — он поцеловал ее в макушку и вдохнул запах ее волос. — Я не жалею о том, что мы только что сделали.

Уголки губ Гермионы поползли вверх.

— И я не жалею, — она подняла голову и посмотрела ему в глаза. — И я хорошо понимаю, почему это произошло, — ее рациональная сторона снова взяла верх, и Гермиона быстро добавила: — Твое состояние связано с сильными гормональными всплесками… и… Я надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что я этим воспользовалась?

— Воспользовалась мной? — Гарри поднял брови. — Я думал, это я тот, кто воспользовался положением…

Гермиона покачала головой.

— Нет. Если честно, я… — ох, а вот он где, этот приступ стыда! Как раз вовремя! — я наслаждалась тобой.

Гарри усмехнулся.

— Правда?

— Да.

— И после этого у меня гормональный всплеск? — он издевательски поднял бровь, Гермиона щелкнула его по носу.

— Не умничай!

— Я? Избранный? Да никогда! — он подмигнул ей, а затем его лицо вдруг стало серьезным. Он поднял ее подбородок, прикасаясь большим пальцем к щеке. — Могу ли я попросить тебя выпить со мной кофе или…

— Я ненавижу кофе.

— Тогда просто останься, — его глаза были полны надежды. — Обещаю, утром я позволю тебе пилить меня, читать мне нотации и ругать за то, что я никому ничего не сказал столько, сколько ты пожелаешь. Я позволю тебе говорить все что угодно, просто… останься.

Гермиона никогда не смогла бы сказать ему «нет». Только не этому парню с нежностью в изумрудных глазах, только не этой его полуулыбке. Это был ее Гарри. И она очень, очень любила его.

— Конечно, я останусь, — прошептала она. — Завтра же Рождество как-никак.

— Не только до завтра, — Гарри покачал головой. — Пожалуйста, Гермиона. Я не знаю, как справлюсь со всем этим без тебя.

Гермиона потянулась вперед и нежно поцеловала Гарри в губы.

— Я никогда тебя не бросала, — сказала она, — и не собираюсь начинать сейчас.


End file.
